Healing
by PrincessofDarkness11
Summary: ON HIATUS! Kagome witnesses a betrayal. Sesshomaru comes to her with a proposition. In spite, she agrees and goes to live with him, taking Shippo with her. What will become of them all? I wonder... Read and Review, please!
1. Betrayal

**Betrayal**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this story is the plot! Lol… onward!**

**X**

Kagome ran through the forest, trying her hardest to forget what she had seen. She couldn't- wouldn't- believe that Inu Yasha would betray her like that! She should have known something was wrong when Inu Yasha suggested giving the Jewel Shards to Kikyo. _'That stupid- JERK! I'll never give up the jewel shards! Especially not to her!' _she thought viscously, thinking back to just a few moments earlier.

X

"What about that human girl?" Kikyo asked Inu Yasha as he stripped himself.

"I love _you_, Kikyo. Kagome is my friend, and I do love her, but not as I love you," he replied.

X

'_It shouldn't hurt- but it does!' _she thought, _'I shouldn't be angry with Inu Yasha. He was only following his heart.'_

"But it still hurts," she said, stopping and staring up at the full moon. A few stray tears slipped down her cheeks.

In the distance she heard a wolf howl, as though it knew her pain. She half wanted to howl back. _'But that would be stupid,'_ she thought. Another wolf howled- this one closer. And then she sensed it- a demon! However, somehow this power was not evil or ominous in any way.

'_Could it be…?'_

"Sesshomaru!" she spat. _'I don't get it. Why don't I sense any danger?'_

He emerged from the shadows, looking at her curiously. _'Why is the wench crying? What hurts?' _he thought as she wiped her eyes.

"Why are you crying, human?" he asked in a detached tone.

"It's really none of your business," she snapped tearily.

"Heh. Is it my pathetic hanyou brother? Did he finally betray you? He's so like his father- flitting from one pretty girl to the next-" Sesshomaru was suddenly and quite unexpectedly thrown to the ground when Kagome literally jumped on him.

"Shut up! Please, I- I don't want to remember, I-" Kagome stopped pummeling his chest with her fists. Was it just her, or did he just indirectly call her pretty? She rolled off of him and stood with all the dignity that she could muster after such an outburst.

"What do you want?" she asked.

He stood up and glared at her. "I want your help. I want to find a way to heal my left arm," he said, then, as she opened her mouth to protest, he added, "You will be rewarded when you have completed your task. I will give you my shard of the Shikon Jewel. The _last_ shard that is not in your possession, if I'm not very much mistaken."

"Well…" she remembered Inu Yasha a Kikyo, "Very well. But! - You will return me to the well within three days."

Sesshomaru burst out laughing. "Three days? It will take near a month, even two. And until you do find a way, you shall be staying in my home. Do you have any arguments?"

"Just one," she said coolly, "If I am to be staying in your home, then Shippo will have to accompany me."

"Shippo?" Sesshomaru asked, "What is a 'shippo'?"

"_He_ is a kitsune," she replied, "Sort of like- my son…" _'Wow, I guess I never realized how much I really cared for Shippo,' _she thought.

Sesshomaru sighed. He could relate to her feelings for the kitsune. He had Rin after all. "Fine. Get your things and meet me back here. You have one hour."

X

"Where have you been, Kagome?" Inu Yasha yelled as she approached.

"I see you and _Kikyo_ have finished your business," she said, grinning at his shocked expression, "For your information, I was speaking with Sesshomaru about a proposition he had for me."

Inu Yasha nearly fell over. "What?" he screamed, "Why that-!"

"Sit!" Kagome exclaimed, "I've decided to help him get his left arm back in exchange for the remaining shard of the Shikon Jewel."

"How long is this going to take?" he growled.

"A month or two," she said casually, then, almost as an afterthought, "I'll be living with him, by the way."

"Oh no! There is no way I'm going to allow you to live in the same _vicinity _as him! Under NO circumstances!" he yelled.

"Kagome!" Shippo whined, "I don't want you to leave!"

"It's okay Shippo, I told him you'd be coming with me," she said.

"Really?" Shippo asked, beaming up at her, "Sesshomaru _is _kind of scary, but I can take him!"

"That's right!" she said, standing and picking up her bag, "We'll see you in about a month."

Sango and Miroku sent her confident smiled as they pushed Inu Yasha toward the campsite.

X

"K- Kagome… I'm scared! Sh- shouldn't Sesshomaru be here by now?" Shippo complained, his voice shaking.

"If he doesn't get here soon, we're going to turn around and go back," Kagome huffed.

As if on cue, Sesshomaru jumped from the trees on top of which he was bounding and landed in front of them. He smirked at her unusually large bag. "Shall we go?"

Kagome nodded and Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her waist and took off into the sky.

IXI

**There, all done. Wow… I had to change a lot from the written version to make it… well… better. I started writing this at the beginning of my fanfiction craze, before I knew how to post on the internet. Review Review Review! Merci!**


	2. Arrival

**Arrival**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha. I just borrow for my own twisted ventures…

They landed in front of a large palace. She gaped at it in awe. She had no doubt in her mind that it had been designed by Sesshomaru, for it was almost as intimidating as the dog-demon himself. She and Shippo followed him through the double door entrance, looking around the interior of the foyer with even more awe than they had felt at merely seeing the elaborate home of the Lord of the Western Lands.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin exclaimed, rushing toward him with Jaken in tow, "You're back! You weren't gone nearly as long as Jaken said you would be. He kept saying," she cleared her throat and mimicked Jaken's voice, "'That girl is just as stubborn as that half demon! He'll be gone for a week trying to convince her…' Oh! It's you!"

Kagome smiled down at her. "Hello. It's been a while since I last saw you," she said, "I knew that you were Sesshomaru's companion. Inu Yasha just wouldn't believe that his brother would travel with a hum-" Kagome stopped speaking suddenly and shook Inu Yasha's image from her mind.

"What's wrong? You got really pale all of a sudden," Rin said, concernedly, "I know what will make you feel better! Let's go pick flowers! There's a whole meadow full of wild flowers not too far from here, but Jaken will never take me. He says flowers are silly. Do you think flowers are silly?"

"No, of course not," Kagome replied.

"Rin, Kagome is here to do a job for me," Sesshomaru interjected, "She doesn't have time to go gallivanting about with you."

Rin's face fell, and Kagome's heart fell with it. "Rin, I'm sure Shippo will go to the meadow with you, won't you?"

"Sure! I- mean… cause she'll need someone to protect her in case of danger," Shippo said, trying his hardest to sound grown up.

"Yay! Let's go, Shippo!" Rin exclaimed, grabbing Shippo and pulling him out the door.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said, "Go with them."

"Yes, my Lord," Jaken said sadly, grumbling all the way.

"Rin's quite a sweetie," Kagome said, "What exactly does she mean to you?"

"That's really none of your business," he retorted, "But you could say she's like a daughter to me."

Kagome smiled. She knew it wasn't much, but she also knew that Sesshomaru wasn't the kind of guy to tell just anybody something like that. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to live with him. She continued smiling as she was shown to her room. To the left of Kagome's room, was Shippo's, and three doors to the right was Sesshomaru's, and even further to the right, was Rin's room. The rest of the rooms were used as guest rooms and such. Each room, of course, had its own private bathroom and dressing room.

"There are also hot springs off to the side of the house, if you would rather use them," he said.

"Where's the library?" Kagome asked.

"Downstairs, next to the parlor- how did you know?" he asked.

"All big, elegant houses like this have libraries. It's common knowledge," she said, "I'll just drop my stuff in my room and then I'll be in the library."

"Wouldn't you rather relax a bit?" he asked before he could stop himself. Why did he care? The sooner she got the job done, the sooner he would be rid of her.

"Nope. Once I've set my mind to do something, there's no rest until it's accomplished."

She walked briskly out of the room and down to the library. She pulled out every book on healing, regeneration, mutation, and any other topic that seemed even remotely relevant and spread out on the floor. Shippo and Rin brought her dinner and they ate together in the library. Sesshomaru walked into the room at dawn to find her sprawled amongst open books and page upon page of notes. He shook his head, wondering why humans seemed to enjoy exhausting themselves, and walked to her. He picked her up as gently as he could and took her to her room, laying her on the bed. Without thinking, he brushed his lips over her forehead and then stood upright, eyes wide.

'_Why did I…? Must be out of habit, with Rin and all. Yes, that's it. It's merely habit, and nothing more,'_ he thought, leaving the room.

The next day, Kagome woke to a bright light shining in her eyes. She sat up, groaning slightly and rubbing her sore neck. She looked around at her surroundings and wondered how the hell she had gotten to the room. She thought she remembered being carried… warmth… lips… wait- lips? _'Okay, now I'm **sure** it was all a dream…'_

She practically fell out of bed and walked down to the library to continue her work. One her way she ran into Rin and Shippo, who had become nearly inseparable since they met, and ate a small breakfast with them.

"Is this how it always is?" Kagome asked.

"What do you mean?" Rin replied.

"I mean… does Sesshomaru ever eat with you?" she said, "Does he ever show up at _all_?"

"Yes," Rin said, smiling, "Sometimes _Lord Sesshomaru_ takes me to the meadow. And sometimes, when I'm sick, he brings me food in my room and we eat together- just the two of us. A lot of the time, I'm just pretending to be sick, though."

Kagome grinned. It was just too hard to picture Sesshomaru being kind to anybody! She wondered how Sesshomaru treated Inu Yasha when they were kids…

That night, Kagome fell asleep in the library again. In fact, she seemed to fall asleep in the midst of her research every night. And, every night, Sesshomaru would take her to her room. Until the third week of her stay…

So? What do you think? I **know** that the chapters have all been on the short side, but I'm going to try to make them longer, I promise! Review review review!


	3. Breakdowns and Breaks

**Breakdowns and Breaks**

Disclaimer: As I said before… just borrowing!

Sesshomaru approached the library late that evening to find Kagome hugging her knees to her chest on the floor. Tears fell silently down her cheeks to drop onto the papers scattered around her. Sesshomaru took a step backward, wanting nothing more than to flee with all haste, and bumped into the doorframe. He cursed himself. Kagome looked up at him through her tears and forced a weak smile.

"I still haven't found anything… I'm sorry," she said, "I'll get back to work."

"You're rather presumptuous. I did not come here to see if you'd made any progress. I came to tell you that tomorrow, you will not set one foot in this room," he said with all the authority of one who is accustomed to running things.

"I can't! I have to find a way to help you… I'm so close! I know it!" she wiped the memories of Inu Yasha from her mind and approached the shelves once again.

"You must really wish to be free of my company," he said monotonously.

Kagome chuckled and glanced over her shoulder at him. "Or maybe I really wish to help you."

Sesshomaru was slightly taken aback by this. Nobody ever actually wanted to help him. His expression softened and he walked over to stand behind her.

Kagome knew he was behind her- she could feel the heat that emanated from his body- but she didn't acknowledge his presence. She reached for a book and, finding it just beyond her grasp, stood on her toes. However, it still evaded her by nearly half a foot. Suddenly, Sesshomaru reached up, well above her head, pressing his body to hers- deliberately or not, she didn't know- and got the book for her.

He stepped back and she turned to receive the book from him. As she took it from his hand, he grabbed her wrist. Pulling her to him, he covered his mouth with his own, invading it with his tongue. The book slid from her fingers and fell to the floor with a dull thud. She wrapped her arms around his neck, tilting her head to allow him better access. He backed her against the shelf, his hands gripping it on either side of her head.

'_What am I doing?' _she thought, _'What is HE doing? Why am I letting him?'_ His thumb brushed her cheek, sending waves of warmth through her body, _'Because he cares enough to…'_

"Sorry to interrupt, but you just left without…" Koga's words were lost when he saw who Sesshomaru had been kissing so passionately. "Kagome?" he exclaimed.

"K- Koga? What a- pleasant surprise…" she said, forcing a smile, and tried to step forward, but Sesshomaru moved in front of her.

"What do you want, Koga?" he stated, "I told you that I didn't have time right now…"

"I see why," Koga retorted bitterly, then, to Kagome, "Does Inu Yasha know that you are so intimate with his brother?"

Kagome gasped, her eyes widening and brimming with tears again. Koga grinned.

"I see," he said, stepping farther into the room, "First you choose that mutt over me, and now this cold hearted bastard?"

"Koga, I really didn't- I mean, I just…" Kagome thought over what she was going to say.

"She owes you no explanation, wolf," Sesshomaru said, "She is free to make her own decisions. I merely asked for her assistance."

Kagome leaned over to pick up the book and then she saw what it had opened to.

'**Piccolo Lilies,' **she read, **'A healing herb that, when stewed with purified water, peppermint oil, dried and powdered newt, and the hair of the drinker for 2 hours, gives the drinker regenerative powers for 24 hours.' **

"Sessh-" she started, but ceased when she heard what was being said.

"As soon as I have my arm back, you and my pathetic half demon brother can resume fighting over her, as usual," Sesshomaru said.

She snapped the book shut, standing upright and glaring at them both. _'And what if I decide I don't want to leave?'_ she thought, brushing past him. "If you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to go to bed now. Good night!" she huffed.

Koga made to follow her, but Sesshomaru stopped him with a single passing glare. He followed her up to her room and threw the door open without a second thought. They both froze- Sesshomaru still holding the door handle, Kagome preparing to slip a clean shirt on. She blushed and hurriedly threw the shirt on.

"What?" she snapped.

Recovering from his shock, he closed the door behind him. "I have angered you."

"Gee, what gave you that impression?" she said sardonically.

"What did I do that has put you in such a foul way?" he asked.

"Just- what you said to Koga about… me going back to Inu Yasha," she said, turning away from him so he wouldn't see the tears slip past her lashes and down her cheeks. But he could smell them.

"Why are you crying? Do you not wish to leave?" he asked.

"I am not crying!" she said, sounding, even to herself, like she was.

"Do not lie to me, Kagome. I can smell your tears," he said, crossing to her in a fraction of a second and turning her to face him, "What has my brother done that has you so devastated?"

"Nothing," Kagome lied. His grip on her arms tightened slightly and his eyes bore into hers. She sighed. "He chose a bunch of bones and clay over me. That's all… nothing big, I'm just being stupid."

"You loved him," Sesshomaru said. It was a statement- made as though he saw her very heart.

Kagome stared up into his amber eyes, realizing that, though the same color, they were very different from Inu Yasha's. Sesshomaru's eyes were so- masked. You saw nothing in them, yet they saw everything in you. She reached up and brushed her fingers across his cheek.

"I thought I loved him," she said softly, "But now- now I'm just not so sure if what I felt for him was real."

"Do you wish to leave?" he asked again.

"I don't know… not to… I don't know," she said.

"You should get some sleep. I am waking you early for breakfast," he said turning to leave, "And remember- not one foot."

Kagome smiled and slipped into bed. She fell asleep quickly and was thankfully blessed with pleasant dreams.

Sesshomaru stepped into the hallway and almost ran into Koga. He scowled.

"Why are you still here?" he spat.

"Kagome is _my_ woman. Do you honestly think I'll leave her alone with a heartless monster like you?" Koga said.

"_Your woman_? Why do you brand her with meaningless labels, as though she is a possession?" Sesshomaru replied.

"Because, I love Kagome, and I'll die before I let you soil her," Koga growled.

"What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru asked, walking past him.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Koga retorted, following him down the stairs, "I know all about you Sesshomaru. You're heartless and you're known all over these parts for your merciless cruelty toward women. I won't let you do anything to Kagome!"

"I don't know where you heard such things, but I assure you that I have never harmed any women in the way that you are suggesting. I am not, as you said, a monster," he said.

"Do you honestly think that I'm going to believe you? You said yourself that you asked for her assistance. What other use is a human woman to you other than a mere plaything?"

"You know nothing of me or of my ways. Now, if you do not leave my home at once, I assure you that you will regret it," Sesshomaru said, baring his fangs.

"You'll have to kill me first," Koga replied, bracing for battle.

"I will not fight you while there are children sleeping nearby," Sesshomaru said, "We will take this battle outside."

"Fine with me," Koga stated, walking out the door, "But if I win, you give Kagome up to me."

Sesshomaru chuckled. "You will never win."

Kagome woke in the middle of the night to a huge crash. She looked out her window to see Sesshomaru poised over a body. He was raising his arm, preparing to finish the battle. Kagome's eyes widened. That was Koga!

"Sesshomaru!" she yelled, making him look up toward the window, "Wait!" She looked down at the ground and, determining that it wasn't that far from her window- she was only on the second story- and jumped from the window. She landed with a slight 'oomph!' and ran to Sesshomaru.

"Don't kill him!" she said.

"Why? He was making rude insinuations about you and he refused to live unless I killed him," Sesshomaru said.

"Still… he has a tribe to take care of. They depend on him for support, so please don't kill him," she pleaded.

He lowered his arm, sighing. "I can't believe I'm listening to the pleas of a mortal."

"Am I still alive?" Koga groaned.

"Yes, thanks to Kagome," Sesshomaru said.

"Where are Ginta and Hakaku?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know, but they should be here soon," Koga said.

"Good. We'll wait with you until they get here to take you with them," she said, sitting down. Moments later, the two wolf demons arrived. After a brief explanation, they carried Koga off and left Kagome and Sesshomaru alone again.

"Why did you stop me?" he asked.

"I already told you," she replied, "He has a lot of people who depend on him. Besides, he may be a delusional fool, but he's not such a bad guy. He just needs to find someone else to dote on."

Sesshomaru chuckled. "He has a fiancée, does he not?"

"How did you know about Ayame?" Kagome asked.

"I know all that goes on- everywhere," he replied, making Kagome laugh.

"I should probably go back to bed," she said, standing up, "Good night, Sesshomaru."

"Hmm… good night," he said, watching her walk back to the house.

Kagome was shaken awake much later by Sesshomaru. She sat up, covered in a sheen of sweat, and shook her head, looking up at him.

"Were your dreams troubled? You were tossing and mumbling in your sleep," he said.

"You could say that," she replied, blushing.

Sesshomaru had poised himself over her and… she shook her head again, but nothing could get that dream out of her mind.

"The kitsune- Shippo? -is downstairs with Rin and Jaken. They are waiting for us," she said, holding out his hand, "Shall we?"

Kagome got out of bed and took his hand. She walked with him into the main room where Shippo flew at her. She caught him in a motherly embrace.

"Are you really going to spend the day with us, Kagome? Sesshomaru said something about a picnic!" Shippo exclaimed.

"I thought you said he was _scary_!" she teased.

"He's not so bad…" he said, grinning.

"Then why is he always trying to kill Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru sighed. "I suppose you deserve the truth. I never actually intended to kill him. It was my father's dying wish that I train my younger brother so he would be more capable of protecting his tomb," he explained, "As much as I despised it, I had to respect my father's wishes."

"Oh… I never- _never_- would have expected that. Although I guess it makes sense. There were several occasions where you could have killed Inu Yasha, but you always managed to walk away…" Kagome said, chuckling nervously, "Well, are we going to eat or what?"

And so, they commenced with breakfast. Rin and Shippo finished eating first and began chatting animatedly. Kagome smiled at her plate. _'They already act like siblings…'_ she thought when Rin thumped Shippo on the head.

When they all had finished, they sat in the parlor. Sesshomaru told Rin and Shippo tales of battles that he had witnessed and fought in, while Kagome simply sat back and listened, smiling at the awe on Shippo's face. Jaken had long since been dismissed on errands unknown to Kagome.

Her mind kept wandering to the book, hidden in her room. _'Piccolo lilies…' _she thought, going over it in her mind, _'If I tell him, I'll have to leave, but if I don't he'll never get his arm back. Damn it! Why am I being so selfish? Of course I have to tell him!'_ And then he laughed at some silly thing Shippo had said. _'Although… nobody says it has to be now…'_

"Kagome! Tell them about your time! I really like the stories about your s- sk- 'skole'… they're funny," Shippo exclaimed.

"I'm sure they're not interested in- in…" Kagome's eyes widened, "Oh my god! Mom's going to kill me!"

"What are you ranting about?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I have to go home- now!" she said, standing up abruptly.

"I thought we agreed that you could go back to idiot brother _after_ I got my arm back," he said coldly.

"I'm talking about my _real_ home, dumb ass!" she yelled, then sighed, running a hand through her hair, "Sorry, but I need to go home to my mom, and my grandpa, and my little brother. Please take me to the bone eaters well."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because, that's the only way for me to get home. Shippo, you and Rin stay here, we'll be back in a flash," she said, smiling.

Sesshomaru grabbed her and in only a few minutes they arrived at the well. Kagome jumped into it, waving to Sesshomaru. He reached out in alarm to grab her hand, only to be pulled into the well himself.

Well? How is it? Is it long enough? I can probably make the next one longer, would that be acceptable? Tehe. Um… remember… REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Ya'all come back now, ya hear?


	4. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**!!!VERY IMPORTANT!!!**

**Alright. I'm sure you're all going to be very upset, but I've decided to discontinue this story… I'M SORRY!!!!!!! I've just lost all inspiration to write het. Sad, but true. **

**However, you should be happy to know that I still quite enjoy reading it! Therefore, I've decided to pass the torch along to somebody else. That's right. I'm giving my story away. Lol. **

**If you would like to take over this story, please leave a review with your e-mail address. It'll be kind of like a contest. I don't believe in first-come, first-serve, so I'll be looking at things like; how many stories you've already got published, how many of those are works in progress (trust me, it's NOT a good idea to start spreading yourself too thin), what your writing style is like, your basic knowledge of the Harry Potter **_**books**_**, and… well, how much you'd like to take over.**

**Whomever I chose to pass this story onto will be given COMPLETE creative license to alter the chapters I've already posted and take the story in whatever direction he/she wishes. I will also let you know that this is NOT the only story I'm passing on.**

**The list is as follows:**

"**Bound in Darkness"- a Severus/Hermione **_**Marriage Law**_** fanfiction**

"**Healing"- an Inu Yasha fanfiction, Kagome/Sesshomaru**

"**In Love with the Devil"- a Hermione/Draco fanfiction**

"**Memories"- a Snarry fanfiction **

"**Twisted Fate"- another Severus/Hermione fanfiction**

**I only ask that you keep the pairing as it is. You may change whatever side pairings you like, change the time-frame, whatever! You may be wondering why "Loving Hate", "Moving On", and "Pen Pals" are not on the list. This is because… well, they're kind of like my babies. LH and MO have so many chapters already and are too of my most well-written and well-though out stories, so I just can't give them up. And I have Pen Pals already written on paper. I just have to find that ever-elusive binder! (I know it's here **_**somewhere**_

**SO! Like I said, if you're interested in taking a story, leave a review WITH THAT STORY and I'll let you know within the next week. That's how long this is open. ONE WEEK. **

**When I choose an author, I will post an author's note on each story informing the readers of who they need to look for in order to read the new and continued version of the story!**

**P.S. If anybody finds somebody who is posting my stories of their own volition, without my permission, please let me know. My e-mail is And if **_**I**_** find anybody who is doing this- and I **_**WILL**_** be checking- I will immediately report them. **

**Thank you all so much for your continued praise and support and I hope to hear from all of you hopeful new authors and fanfiction alumni!**

**Sincerely,**

**PrincessofDarkness11  
**


End file.
